This document relates to wireless communication systems, apparatuses, and techniques.
Wireless communication systems and apparatuses use electromagnetic waves to communicate with mobile devices such as fixed and mobile wireless communication devices, mobile phones, fixed mobile devices, laptop computers with wireless communication cards, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), evolved access terminal (eAT), and a subscriber station (SS), that are located within coverage areas of the wireless systems. Wireless communication systems and apparatuses can include one or more base stations to provide service in one or more wireless service areas. A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network or a base station subsystem (BSS). Further, a wireless communication system can include one or more core networks to control one or more base stations.
Wireless communication systems can use one or more wireless technologies to communicate. Various examples of wireless technologies include Code division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1x, High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), evolved HRPD (eHRPD), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). A mobile device such as a multi-mode mobile device can communicate using two or more wireless technologies.